The present invention relates generally to a photographic method, and more specifically, to a system, method, and computer program product used for picture composition adjustment.
When a person wants to take a picture with a certain scenery, he or she usually asks another person, for example, a passenger for assistance. In some cases, the composition of the picture taken by the passenger is unsatisfactory due to individual difference in photography skills, for example, the person in the picture is too small or too big, the person overlapping with the scenery, the scenery being fragmented, and/or the like. As such, the person has to spend a lot of time or effort to delete the unsatisfactory picture. As a result, good mementos of the scenery are lost and time/effort is wasted.